Guardians of Gaia
by Jacen Soul
Summary: Alexandria celebrates the birth of a new Princess while a dark shadow covers Gaia is Zidane and Garnet's child the key to something powerful? Or is this evil after something else?
1. Prologue

4 years after the defeat of Garland and the death of Kuja, King Zidane Tribal and Queen Garnet Til Alexandros 17th were gifted with twins. A Son Dagger named after the Queen's more rebellious stage and a Daughter Garnet named after her royal side. Two years beforehand General Beatrix and General Steiner were blessed with a Daughter, Helena Beatrix Steiner. The three children grew up happily together, Dagger showed exceptional skills in Summoning and White magic, while his sister possessed the Grace and finesse required of a thief. Meanwhile Helena had slowly but surely acquired the skills necessary of a Paladin. By the time the twins reached 16 Dagger's White Magic had surpassed his mother's, and his Summoning was near equal to hers. Garnet's speed and agility had become greater than her father's yet she still lacked his strength. Helena's skill with a Holy Blade had matured and she was equal if not superior to her mother with it. One day when Helena was to escort the twins to Lindblum, they encountered a black mage at Alexandria Castle. Dart The youngest son of Vivi who was searching for his father who had gone missing recently. They offered him a ride to Lindblum, but Red Rose III crashed over Evil Forest. They made there way out of evil forest through a temple, were Dagger and Garnet discovered they had the ability to enter trance. After escaping the temple they were seperated, however all paths crossed in an old castle were the Party battled against Garland and his Creation Black Waltz 4, and thanks to the efforts of Dart won. Dagger and Helena then saved Dart from the ruins and during this time Dart and Helena also discovered there trance abilities. Later they met up with Sarha a mysterious girl with Black Magic abilities, they were also attacked by a bounty hunter named Reka and Garnet was almost killed but thanks to Dagger's Powerful White magic she survived. They eluded the Bounty Hunter and returned to Alexandria, which soon after was invaded by an unknown army. While Garnet defended her parents, Dart and Sarha acted as scouts and Dagger and Helena aided by the knights of Saturn, in particular to brave knights, Cara and Leia fought the army directly. After there defeat it was discovered that both the Bounty Hunter and the Army had been hired by an annonymous client from Madain Sari. Dagger, Helena, Garnet, Dart and Sarha left Alexandria in secret and headed to Madain Sari (with Dagger and Helena getting married in Conde Petie) when they arrived they found out the client was actually the Lifa Tree, though it's body had been destroyed it's spirit persevered and was reborn in a human host. It's objective was to recreate Terra by Destroying Gaia and using it's energy to make a new Terra. The Army and Bounty Hunter were methods in which to destroy the Prophecised Twin Summoners. The 5 warriors engaged in battle with Lifa and the Twin Summoners managed to defeat him. Afterwards both he and his sister left the castle but fate brought them and a group of warriors together to fight the demon god Gallu. After defeating it Dagger and Garnet returned home. During this time Dagger has swapped from rods to swords being taught by Helena and for his 17th birthday Beatrix gave him Save The Queen. He now lives at the castle wondering what fate has in store for him. 


	2. Sibling Rivalry

Dagger sat in Alexandria castle, in his room looking out the window over town and out beyond. It had been a year since he and his sister had returned home. To once again live as royalty he sighed he longed to be out in the world again. He returned to his scrolls the one thing he liked about the castle more then living free. He focused on it, it told of when the Summoners of Madain Sari sealed Leviathen.  
  
We attempted to summon him, the master of waves but it was a complete failure. We couldn't harness his power he was to strong. We did the only thing we could. Carbuncle was summoned to seal him. He is to powerful for us to control. Only a powerful summoner, one with powers beyond ours can release him. He wont answer to us.  
  
"Leviathen" he thought "Mum released him. I was born with the power to call him. He was the first eidlon I summoned. Seems such a long time ago."  
  
There was a knock on the door breaking his chain of thought as his twin sister walked in.  
  
"Still with the scrolls Dagger?"  
  
He smiled at her picking up a pillow and throwing it at her knocking her on the side of the head.  
  
"Hey all this studying I do has saved us before, it could save us again. You know how I love these scrolls espescially the eidlon ones."  
  
"So what's this one about?"  
  
"When the summoners of Madain Sari failed to summon Alexander."  
  
"Well anyway I was gonna go train, care for a spar?"  
  
"I'll be down in a second."  
  
"Ok see you there."  
  
She left and he rose from his chair. He changed into a white shirt and pants, his shirt getting temporarily stuck on his horn, this was his most interesting feature, a horn on his forehead that let him communicate with eidlons, his sister didn't have a horn though, she had a tail. These factors contributed to the differences in there abilities. Dagger was skilled in Summoning and White Magic not being the strongest fighter. Garnet however was a skilled thief fast and strong her white magic was limited and weak, her summoning restricted to a few eidlons. Dagger walked to the edge of his room were he picked up a silver sword, red jewels encrusted in the blade. He had recently taken up the sword in place of the rod as it provided better protection in case his magic failed. Helena had been teaching him the fine art of swordsmanship and recently Beatrix bestowed to him Save The Queen. He walked out of his room heading to the training room where his sister was waiting. Her hair was a light brown of her fathers, Dagger's the Black of his mothers, but there eyes were both Hazel. Garnet was holding Total Eclipse a Dual Bladed Staff, that disconnects into Daggers.  
  
"I thought you'd never come what kept you?"  
  
"I was thinking about how I was going to kick your butt"  
  
She ran at him swinging her staff but he was ready casting a float spell levitating her above him and all her staff hit was air.  
  
"Dagger this is so not fair put me down!!"  
  
"If you insist."  
  
He released the power as she fell with a thud landing on her backside.  
  
"I'm so going to get you for that."  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
She ran at him again disconnecting the staff and swinging them at him from opposite sides, her blades hit a barrier doing no harm to Dagger. She swung them again this time together he parried with Save The Queen, there blades clashed again and again and again. Garnet leapt over Dagger aiming a kick at his legs but with the grace of a cat he flipped over her.  
  
Suddenly Helena burst into the room. Her hair uncharacteristically out of place, she was sweating heavily.  
  
"Helena what's wrong?" Dagger asked running over to her and garnet followed suit.  
  
"I searched everywhere for you highnesses, Queen Garnet is in Labour."  
  
"Mum's having the baby!?" Garnet cried "Come on Dagger lets go."  
  
He nodded and the three of them headed towards there parents room. 


End file.
